Harry Potter, the Next Generation
by IceDragon26
Summary: Anthony Potter, son of Harry Potter, struggles to live up to his father. Now that he's in Hogwarts, it make it even harder. Everyone tells him that Harry loves Anthony and would do anything for him, and it's the truth. But will that lead to a problem?
1. The Sorting

Harry Potter, the Next Generation  
  
The excitement arouse in the great hall as the new headmaster stood up.  
  
"Please settle down." His voice boomed. His eyes followed the first years as they entered through the door, waiting to be sorted. "As you all must know, my name is Professor Potter." The headmaster said, as he surveyed the first years. "It is time to bring out the sorting hat." He concluded and sat down. A teacher brought out the old, tattered hat. She bent over and put it on a stool at the front of the room. It opened came to life and started to sing, much to the first year's surprise. It finished and everyone applauded.  
  
"Well then." Professor Potter said. "Alton, Christine, please step forward and try on the sorting hat." A young, timid girl stepped up to the hat. She slid it on.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat said and the young girl ran to the far left table.  
  
"Brier, Andrew." A boy slowly stepped to the sorting hat and put it over his head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and the boy slipped off the hat and ran to the middle right table, where all the kids were cheering. The process went on, all the way to the "O's" and suddenly Professor Potter stopped. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Potter, Anthony." said Harry Potter, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and a father to Anthony.  
  
Anthony slowly stepped up to the sorting hat. He looked up to his dad, Harry Potter, and smiled. Anthony slipped the hat on his head, full of jet- black hair, and sat on the old, wooden stool. Please, Please let me get Gryffindor! Anthony thought and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hmmm." The sorting hat said. "Anthony Potter, son of Harry Potter. Where shall he go? Gryffindor is for everyone brave, and you seem to have courage. Ravenclaw is for those with wisdom, I'm sure you are smart. Slytherin is for the cunning and sly. You don't seem fit to go there." Why is it taking so long? Anthony wondered.  
  
"Hufflepuff is for those who are loyal, you seem to show that quality." The sorting hat said. "HUFFLEPUFF!" he yelled.  
  
"Hufflepuff?" Anthony squeaked. His dad was from Gryffindor! Everyone from Hufflepuff was cheering and yelling. Anthony went to the table and plopped down. Everyone was slapping him on the back and congratulating him. Anthony smiled meekly and looked up to his dad. He was smiling and clapping. Anthony looked deeper in to his eyes; he saw disappointment and maybe shame. Anthony sighed. How could he live up to his father, Harry Potter? 


	2. Caroline Tyler

Chapter 2, Caroline Tyler  
  
Anthony rolled around in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't even eat the feast they had in the Great Hall. Anthony was hungry now. He sat up and crept across the room, trying not to wake anyone up. Anthony reached the stairs and walked down. He remembered the head of Hufflepuff, Derek Walton, saying something about a refrigerator. Anthony reached the bottom of the stairs and took a look around the common room. There were bulletin boards and tables. On the right side of the room, there was a fire burning and some couches overlooking the fire. Anthony didn't see a refrigerator any ware, but the fire did look inviting. Anthony walked to the couch and was taken back by surprise. There was already someone on the couch! The girl looked up at Anthony in surprise. "Hello." Anthony said.  
  
"Hi." the girl said. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked in curiosity.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I'm new here, a first year." Anthony answered.  
  
"So am I!" the girl said. "My name is Caroline Tyler. I couldn't sleep either."  
  
"I'm Anthony." Anthony said. "Anthony Potter."  
  
"Something about that name." Caroline said, flipping her long, brown hair aside. "Are you the son of the headmaster or something?" Anthony smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the son of Harry Potter."  
  
"That name.I've heard it before." Caroline said. "Is Harry Potter some famous sports player or something?" Anthony gaped at her. How could she not know who Harry Potter was?  
  
"Hello!" a voice echoed down the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory. It was Derek, the head boy of Hufflepuff. He stepped in to the common room. "What are you two doing?" he asked.  
  
"We couldn't sleep." Caroline answered.  
  
"Well, get back to your dormitories. You have classes tomorrow and first up is potions." The two scrambled up and started walking to the stairways.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Caroline whispered in to Anthony's ear and hurried up to the girl's dormitories. Anthony followed Derek up to his own dormitory, where Derek continued up to his. Anthony smiled. It was a good feeling when you have just made a friend. 


	3. Dream

Chapter 3, Dream  
  
Anthony was aroused from his sleep, at about five o' clock, driven by hunger. Anthony pulled on his robes sleepily and trudged down to the common room. He sat down on one of the chairs to think. He thought about his dad, and how he was in Gryffindor. The he thought about Hufflepuff. Once when Harry was explaining to his son about the four houses, he had said that Hufflepuff usually took misfits, the people who weren't sorted in any other house.  
  
A misfit. Anthony thought bitterly. So that's what I am, some freak who can't be in Gryffindor.  
  
Anthony yawned. Sleep was now overpowering his hunger. He could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
Anthony was running down the halls of Hogwarts. "My potions class, I'm going to be late!" he cried. Everyone was laughing at him and Anthony felt embarrassed. He tripped and went flying down on to the stone floor, but suddenly the floor was gone. He now was falling straight down in to a black veil. The veil opened and a bright light burned Anthony's eyes. Anthony hit a stone floor with a thud. People were standing around him, murmuring. A man with long, black hair stepped forward from the crowd. "Harry?" he asked hopefully. Anthony shook his head. "I'm not Harry, I'm his son." The man's eyes lit up. "His son? Can you tell me how Harry is, is he fairing well?" Anthony looked confused. "You know, you could just visit Hogwarts and see him." Anthony replied. The man laughed. It was a strange laugh, kind of like a bark. "I can't go see him." He laughed. "But I'll be waiting." The man's face suddenly turned grave. "So, how did you die?" Anthony laughed. "I'm not dead!" he said shakily. The man smiled a little. "The how did you get here?" Anthony thought for a moment. "I'm dreaming." He answered. "But, wait, before a wake up can you answer a question?" The man nodded. "Anything." He answered. "I would do anything for someone related to James." Anthony smiled. "Alright, do I seem brave?" The man nodded. "You, Harry, and James are brave. You know, I've been watching you and Harry." Anthony shivered; he didn't like the sound of that. "If I'm brave, the how come I'm not in Gryffindor?" The man seemed to be thinking. "Well," he answered. "Just because you're brave doesn't mean you'll make Gryffindor. You seem to be well suited for it, in my opinion. But maybe the hat saw something else in you. Maybe he saw that you'd thrive there." Anthony lowered his eyes. "But I want to be in Gryffindor." He said quietly. The man smiled and bent down to where Anthony was sitting. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Anthony," Anthony looked up, did he tell the man his name? "Harry will be proud of you no matter what you do. I was always proud of Harry." Anthony's burden seemed enlightened. "Who are you?" he asked. The man smiled. "I think you're about to wake up, just tell Harry that 'Snuffles' says 'hi.'  
  
Suddenly Anthony sat up quickly; he was back in the Hufflepuff common room. Sweat was pouring down his face and he felt cold.  
  
"Anthony?" a girl's voice asked. "Are you alright?" Caroline looked worried.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm alright. It was just a dream." 


	4. A Little Explanation

A Little Explanation  
  
Anthony and Caroline walked down to the Great Hall in silence. Anthony was still shocked and a bit frightened about his dream. They reached the hall and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Anthony grabbed a muffin hungrily and swallowed it whole.  
  
"So," Caroline stated. "About last night…"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Anthony answered with a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Who is Harry Potter? What did he do that was famous?" Caroline asked. Anthony spit out his orange juice, spraying his neighbor.  
  
"YOU DON'T' KNOW WHO HARRY POTTER IS?!" Anthony practically yelled. Caroline flinched as many students turned their heads toward her.  
  
"No." she said quietly.  
  
"How?" Anthony said, awed.  
  
"Well, I'm not really a witch." Caroline explained. "Me mum and dad weren't magical either. I guess, well, I got here on accident."  
  
"Accident?" Anthony retorted. "No one gets here on accident. Your mum and dad might be muggles, but you're not."  
  
"Muggles?"  
  
"Non magic people." Anthony answered impatiently. "Now about my dad. He's not some sports player. He's the boy-who-lived. You see, a long time ago, there was a wizard called Voldemort."  
  
The same boy that was sprayed with orange juice flinched, obviously listening.  
  
"Aw, get used to it." Anthony told the boy fiercely "Anyway, Caroline, you must understand, like muggles, not all people are good. Voldemort -Aw, come off it, lad- wasn't. He was a terrible person, but a powerful person. Voldemort wanted only one thing. To rid the world of halfbloods, people born of a part muggle family. One night, he went to my father's house, killing my grandfather, James, and my grandmother, Lily. But for some odd reason, he failed to kill my dad. My father was hit with a curse, a curse that could kill him. No one survives that curse."  
  
Caroline gasped. Several people were listening to Anthony now, although they knew the story.  
  
"But, how is he living though?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Hold on, let me finish. Now, my dad survived with only a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, leaving Voldemort powerless, half dead. He was forced to live with his dreaded Aunt and Uncle, his only living family. But he left when he turned eleven for Hogwarts. Here, in this very school, he met with Voldemort several times." Students around them shuddered at his name. Caroline even seemed to cringe slightly. "He even met with one of the Dark Lord's followers. I think his name was Sirius Black or something. Anyway, he survived each time. And soon enough Voldemort returned to his full self, ready to start an army. Then came a force that resisted, The Order of the Phoenix. They fought with all their might and soon enough Voldemort was forced back in to hiding, still trying to get an army together. And, that's it." Anthony concluded.  
  
The people around him clapped.  
  
"So Voldemort's still hiding?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Yup." Anthony answered. "Probably too scared of my dad to come out."  
  
A boy with dark brown hair and friendly eyes laughed. "But, Anthony, aren't ya scared of him?"  
  
"Naw." Anthony answered him. "I'm not scared of anybody. Say, what's your name? Have I seen you before?"  
  
Anthony thought hard and remembered seeing him in the Ministry of Magic one day when he was with his godfather, Ron Weasley, at work with the Aurors.  
  
"I dunno. Name's Rhett Lupin."  
  
"Lupin?" Anthony asked excitedly. "You're the son of Lupin aren't you? The one in The Order? People call him Moony for some reason…"  
  
"Yeah." Rhett laughed. "I know why too…"  
  
"Isn't Lupin too old for a son?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Um…" Rhett answered. "This might sound a bit, well, strange, but Lupin…uh… found me."  
  
"Anthony…" Caroline said quietly, ignoring Rhett's last comment. "Aren't you afraid for your dad? Isn't Voldemort after him?"  
  
For once, Anthony looked worried. Everyone awaited his answer.  
  
"Um… not really…he can fend for himself." He responded.  
  
"Well, Voldemort sounds like a bloody coward to me anways." Caroline said, smiling. There were cheers following her statement. But the one boy who was sprayed with orange juice, frowned. "Your dad's a real hero."  
  
"He is." Anthony said quietly.  
  
"Hello my Hufflepuff students." A voice said cheerfully behind them. Anthony turned around to see a slightly chubby man beaming at them.  
  
"Neville!" he exclaimed excitedly. Anthony had often gone to the Ministry of Magic, the new headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix, and had seen Neville Longbottom there.  
  
"Doing alright, Anthony?" Neville asked. "Oh, and inside Hogwarts, it's a rule to call your teacher 'professor.' So I'm Professor Longbottom to you. But outside I can be 'Neville.'" Neville said to Anthony quietly and winked. "So," he boomed. "Here are your schedules. Have a nice first day everyone!" Neville said, passing out schedules to them. "Oh, and Anthony, your dad was wanted a word with you." Anthony's stomach dropped. "I'll take you to his office now."  
  
"Er… Alright." Anthony answered. He got up and waved to Caroline, Rhett, and the rest of the group. "See you guys later." He said, following Neville away from the Great Hall. 


	5. Interesting Conversations

Interesting Conversations  
  
Neville took Anthony through the castle and up to a pair of gargoyles; surprisingly, to Anthony, they talked.  
  
"What's your business with us?" the gruff one on the right said.  
  
"Cut it out and just let us in." Neville said firmly.  
  
"Fine." Said the one on the left. "Go away if you can't tell us your business."  
  
Neville turned to Anthony, angered. "Sorry, your dad's office is more heavily guarded than usual. The teachers have so kindly chipped in to buy Hogwarts another pair for safety." Neville turned back to the gargoyles. "I'm Neville Longbottom. I'm here to let Harry's son in to talk to him. The password is 'Norbert the Ridgeback.'"  
  
Then suddenly the passageway opened and revealed stairs that were slowly spinning their way up.  
  
"Go on up, Anthony." Neville said. "I'll see in class soon enough."  
  
"Er… okay, Nev- Professor Longbottom."  
  
Anthony stepped up on the stairs and was slowly spun up to what seemed to be a waiting room. Anthony was about to knock on the door to his dad's office, but heard voices and chose to listen.  
  
"But Moody," he heard his dad say, sounding surprised. "It just can't be. Voldemort is still in hiding with his fellow Death Eaters. We brought them down years ago."  
  
"It's true." Said a gruff voice. "He killed a few muggles yesterday."  
  
"Wait, Moody," said a third voice. This one was a soft, kind, and male's voice. "How do you know that? Maybe it was just an accident like Fudge was saying."  
  
"An accident with the Dark Mark so coincidently above it?" Moody growled, the gruff voice. "Lupin, Potter, I swear on my life that the Dark Mark was there. Maybe you should ask Fudge, he saw it too…"  
  
"He's in The Order, why didn't he tell me? Lives could be in danger." Anthony heard his father growl.  
  
"Calm yourself, Harry…" said the more pleasant voice, Lupin's.  
  
"Potter, what could we do, send an owl here with the fact that most of our owls get intercepted? That's why were here now, to tell you to be careful. Your love for playing the hero still is in you…"  
  
Anthony heard someone, probably his father, pound on a desk.  
  
"Moody…" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger. "Never, ever say that again. You know I'm sorry. You know I wish that never happened." Harry's voice cracked. "I just cared for him."  
  
"We know, Harry." Lupin whispered. "It wasn't your fault. Snape should have never quit your Occlumency lessons. And like Dumbledore said to you long ago; it was partially his fault too."  
  
"No." Harry whispered. "It was mine."  
  
"Potter, Lupin, I'm sorry to intrude on your little chat, but a little youngster's waiting outside."  
  
Anthony gasped. How did he know? The door swung open revealing a large room with many portraits. A fire was burning brightly in the corner and a large bird was sitting on Harry's desk. A man with shoulder-length, brown hair walked out.  
  
"Hello. You must be Anthony?" he said, wringing Anthony's hand. "You're a image of your dad and James, you know? I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you, Anthony."  
  
"And I," said a gruff voice behind them. "am Alastor Moody. People call me Mad-Eye Moody, though." Anthony gasped. Moody had a huge, electric- blue eye that didn't match his other black one. A huge chunk of his nose was missing also.  
  
"So," Lupin interrupted. "Alastor, let's get back to work."  
  
"Right." Moody growled. "Well, see you, Potter." With that Lupin and Moody went from the room.  
  
"Anthony…" Harry said pleasantly. Anthony wheeled around to face him.  
  
"Er…hey, dad. Why did you want me to see you?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I just wanted to talk, son." He motioned for Anthony to sit down in the chair across from him. Anthony quickly crossed the room and sat down, facing his father.  
  
"Um… is this about me being in Hufflepuff?" Anthony ventured out. Harry laughed.  
  
"No, but if you want to talk to me about it for some reason, that's fine. But, you better talk to me about it later. Anthony, I wanted to tell you something. Dark times are coming again." Anthony looked in to his father's face and on to his scar. "But this time we're going to rise to meet it. Anthony, I want you to be extremely careful this year."  
  
"But, Dad, what's wrong?" Anthony asked, seeing a grave look on his father's face. "Is it Voldemort?"  
  
Harry frowned. "That I can not tell you. Just stay quiet and try to blend in, alright?"  
  
"Why?" asked Anthony. "Dad, what's the matter with you?" Harry was looking scared.  
  
"Nothing." he said, gazing at his son. "Just do what I say, you understand?" Anthony nodded, but didn't comprehend. "So, what was it about Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Um…nothing." said Anthony, but gave in to his father's puzzled look. "Well, I was just wondering if you're, well, ashamed that I got in there instead of Gryffindor."  
  
Harry laughed. "No! Anthony, I'll always be proud of you."  
  
Anthony let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. That's what Sniffles-no, that wasn't it- Snukkles-no-Snuffles told me you wouldn't care."  
  
Harry gasped. "Who?"  
  
Anthony explained to Harry about his dream, how 'Snuffles' had been proud of Harry and all.  
  
"Who's Snuffles, Dad?" Harry was pale and looked alarmed.  
  
"No one." He finally said. "He's just a character in your dream…"  
  
Anthony wasn't convinced, but at that moment a high bell rang out.  
  
"Oh no!" Anthony exclaimed. "I'm late for class!"  
  
The two bid each other a farewell and Anthony hurried out the door. 


End file.
